Love Poetry
by Tamsin M
Summary: DemiVeemon does his best to help Davis write a love poem. Even if he doesn't understand poems. Or love. Or Davis, for that matter.


It was nearly noon when DemiVeemon poked his head out of the mound of blankets and sheets on Davis's bed, to spot his human partner across the room, hunched over his desk amidst mounds of screwed up paper. The digimon tried to disentangled himself from the bedding, tripped, and thudded to the floor.

Davis jumped, spun around, clasping his notepad to his chest protectively.

"Oh, it's just you, DemiVeemon." He sighed in relief, sitting back down. "Warn me if Jun's anywhere near, okay?"

The digimon scampered to his human's side, and prodded one of the paper balls that littered the floor. It didn't bite back. He uncrumpled it. 

"You are my angel," he read, "Can I be your flame?"

Davis started, again, and snatched the paper from the digimon's hands. "Don't read that out loud!" 

DemiVeemon tried to look hurt, cute and innocent, but his curiosity got in the way. "What is it?"

Spots of redness formed on Davis's cheeks, and he poked his index fingers together. "I'm trying to write a poem for Kari." He shrugged. "Girls are supposed to like that romantic sappy stuff."

'Kari' and 'romantic sappy stuff' seemed to be on Davis's mind a lot. He kept on talking about her - even when he didn't think anyone was listening. He seemed to stumble and giggle whenever she was in the room - like he'd been drinking too much soda or something. DemiVeemon didn't know why - but Davis was his partner, as well as his bestest buddy, so he had to _try_ to understand. 

Problem was, digimon didn't know much about romantic love. Or at least he didn't. It seemed to have some connection with families and kids and babies, which digimon didn't have. But it seemed an important part of the human world, and Davis was human, so DemiVeemon need to find out.

The human was looking at the paper. He sighed. "This is kinda about her digimon being an angel, when you're Flamedramon."

This was more familiar territory for a digimon. "But Angewomon's an ultimate - Flamedramon's armoured - "

"I know, I know. And I don't want something I have to explain." Davis picked up another ball of paper. "Then I tried this one."

DemiVeemon slowly scanned the scruffy script;

_My love is like a pink, pink flower,  
That freshly sprung in August_

"'Cos the crest of light looks like a flower, and she got it in an August, and it's pink, right? But then I thought she doesn't really like pink that much, that's more Mimi's style, and light and angels and flowers and stuff are too obvious."

"Hmm." This was really out of DemiVeemon's depth.

"So I tried to think about what Kari means to me," the human continued, "and I thought she's pure and white and heavenly. So then I thought of doves."

"Uh-huh." It was probably best to agree with Davis - he seemed to know what he was talking about. Even if he had gone red and flustered, the time DemiVeemon tried asking about romance and love and stuff directly.

"But I don't know anything about doves. Or swans."

DemiVeemon didn't know what a dove was, and he vaguely knew there was a Swanmon - but he doubted that was helpful, so he just said, "Oh."

"Then I thought about jewels, like pearl - but I think that's made by killing oysters. Or there's quartz. Couldn't think of a rhyme for quartz. So I tried another type of stone."

He held up another piece of paper, which, amid masses of scribbled-out ink blots, read:

_The marble of your mind  
Has veins of stress and doubt  
But you are good and kind  
The purity still shines out_

"It's just wrong - girls don't like being told they're stressed or doubtful. And Kari isn't stressed or doubtful anyway."

DemiVeemon nodded. Kari always seemed calm - knowing just how to help the Digiworld, what to do in battle. 

"Then I thought of silver, 'cos that's pure and feminine and kills werewolves. But I couldn't think of any rhymes." 

DemiVeemon didn't know much about rhyming either, or poetry in general. "Do poems have to rhyme?"

"Well, I don't know... maybe it sounds better. I could try a haiku, but I can't remember how many syllables they have." He slumped down. "Can you think of anything that's pure and light and sweet?" 

"Like... um... toothpaste?"

Davis fell out of his chair. "_Toothpaste?_"

"Well..." DemiVeemon was doubtful - but he wanted to help. "It's white and clean and minty and refreshing..."

Davis hauled himself back up, and shook his head. "I guess mint is something..." He absently picked up his pen and scribbled something.

He vigorously scrubbed through it and wrote something else.

He looked the result, screwed it up, and tossed it over his shoulder. 

DemiVeemon ran over and read it.

_The deep brown chocolate of your eyes  
Hides the peppermint of your soul_

_Your chocolate eyes  
Coat the pure sweetness of your  
Peppermint spirit_

"I don't want to seem food obsessed," said Davis, "and sweets and sugar make me think of hyper people, anyway. Kari isn't like a sugar high." 

DemiVeemon thought that she had a similar effect to one on Davis, but he knew he was missing a point somewhere. He just nodded. 

Davis sighed as his pen once again danced. He 'hmm'ed as he showed the poem to his digimon.

_You are  
Quartz and mint  
Silver and pink  
Flower and light  
Angel and dove  
I love  
You._

DemiVeemon tried to think of a helpful comment. "Mint and pink sorta rhyme."

"So do dove and love, that's why I put 'you' on the next line." Davis scanned it again. "But she might not understand what I mean... I want to say she's pure and white and innocent and angelic and glowy and pure and -"

"Why not just say that she's pure and glowy and stuff?"

"I can't just _say_ 'I love y-'" The line ended in a choke, as the redness returned to the goggle-boy's cheeks. He hunched in on himself, stammering, "I, I mean - it's not a poem if it just _says._ It's meant to be flowery. And subtle." He waved his hand vaguely, with a frown. "And stuff."

DemiVeemon felt bemused. Davis always said what he thought, even when it made the other humans look at him funny.

Davis doodled, paused, then wrote with sudden furiousness. He hesitantly showed his handiwork to DemiVeemon, his blush getting worse.

DemiVeemon liked the sketchy angels, but wasn't sure what to say about the poem. He just grinned and nodded. 

Davis smiled, weakly.

---

Gatomon had, in her time, seen and done many things - some of which she wasn't proud of, some of which she was. Unfortunately, none of them had involved love poems. 

The digimon were hiding in the computer room, waiting for their humans to arrive - DemiVeemon had pulled Gatomon away from the rest, so fortunately none of the others could see her failure to hide her bemusement.

"It's very... very..." She read it again, searching for the word.

_You are angelic.  
You're pure and glowy and stuff.  
I should buy you sweets. _

"... nice," she finished, lamely. "It's very nice."

_What exactly am I meant to say?_ she inwardly muttered. _Digimon don't do Valentines._

She looked down at the beaming DemiVeemon. Lucky kid - she hadn't met her human when she was his age, he'd known his all his life. Although, thinking about it, given who his human was - and how he acted around _her_ human - this might not have been a good thing. A little time on his own might have done the monster some good...

The in-training digimon was still looking up at her, his eyes wide with youth and expectancy. 

"It's very nice," she repeated. "Thank you." 

Presumably with the realisation that she wasn't going to say any more, DemiVeemon bounced and squealed, like a spring on a sugar high. "Yay! I'm so glad you liked it!"

Gatomon tried not to raise any eyebrows, or twitch her tail in irritation. His human _was_ a bad influence.

"Gatomon!" Kari called, over her shoulder.

DemiVeemon bounded to his human - their grinning expressions were amazingly alike, except for Davis's blush. The two walked on as the champion returned to her human at a more sedate pace.

Gatomon looked at what her human held: a box, smelling of melting chocolate; and a card, shedding silvery sequins. "What's that?"

Kari handed the cat the card. On one side was a badly drawn angel in a hurricane of glitter, on the other was writing:

_You are like the snow.  
People make angels from its  
Holy innocence _

Gatomon raised an eyebrow. "Isn't snow hard and cold?"

"That's not what he meant." Bemused amusement was playing on Kari's face. "I guess it's kinda sweet..."

Gatomon looked back at DemiVeemon's offering, and shrugged.


End file.
